just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Stria Carera
The Stria Carera is a returning vehicle in Just Cause: Hjallesund and New and Improved Medici. Description First Generation "The one first car that everyone seemed to have. Often badly looked after, dented, rusted or with a cracked windscreen and missing mirrors, it's an oddity to see how well the Scandinavians have looked after theirs. Rumour has it that the Scandinavian models were built under license in Svaneke factories, obviously making them invincible."-In game description for first generation. Second Generation "The Stria Carera, workhorses of Italy and Spain, known to many as a friend no matter how unreliable they were, known to others as heroes, as they leap up the snowy slopes of the Hjallesund during the JRC4 rally calendar, but I'm sure we can all agree that it's a shame to see these generic but passionate beings going."-''In game description for second generation. '''Third Generation' "Let down. This is how many avid Stria fans describe the last Carera. Using the same old technology from the 80's, many just buy the second generation instead because of it's price. When a brand steals away multiple JRC4 titles the last thing they want to do is make a boring little no-grilled hatchback, especially bearing the same name as said legendary rally car, now replaced by the Stria Joia."-In game description for third generation. Appearance First Generation The first generation has the same appearance as the Carera G and Carera Standard in Just Cause 3. They have now been renamed to the Stria Carera 5-Door and Stria Carera 3-Door respectively. They no longer appear rusty or damaged. Since they are based on the same model as Just Cause 3, it has the styling from an Autobianchi A112 on the body of a basic hatchback, like early Volkswagen Golf models. Second Generation The second generation has the most variants, though the only coupé model is the Taurus Competizione. It appears to be almost completely styled after the First Generation Lancia Delta with some details from the Sixth, Seventh and Eighth Mitsubishi Galant in the front fascia. The Taurus variant is based on the Delta HF Integrale, except it has square headlights from the base model. The Taurus JRC4 is based on the Delta HF Integrale Group A . The Taurus Competizione is the top model, based on the Lancia Delta S4 Group 4. This variants headlights are rounded, and it takes some details from the Renault 5 Turbo and MG Metro 6R4. Variants of Second Generation *Stria Carera *Stria Carera Taurus *Taurus Stria Carera JRC4 *Taurus Stria Carera Competizione Third Generation The third generation has the same two variants as the first generation, and takes the place of a basic 90's hatchback. It is based on the First-Generation Fiat Palio and Pre-Facelift 2004 Dacia Logan. It also shares some design elements with the Second Generation Lancia Delta. Performance First Generation The first generation has average performance, but still much better than the versions from Just Cause 3. This is likely because of how the Scandinavian models are apparently well looked after. It has extremely good handling for a car of it's age, and can be great fun around winding downhill roads. It may struggle getting up slopes however. Second Generation The second generation has decent performance from the base model, but it's handling isn't as refined as the first generation. The Taurus model is fairly quick, being able to keep up with newer cars such as the Sakura Nova Gemini 4RC. The two rally models however are extremely good off-road, being able to take large jumps, generate large amounts of speed and have great control over the vehicle at speed. They are, however, prone to tilting forward in mid-air which may prove hazardous on big jumps. Third Generation The third generation has very similar performance to the base model of the second generation, even though it is front-wheel drive. It definitely gains a lot more wheel spin and has less grip and a lot of oversteer in corners. It is also very sluggish upon acceleration. Locations *Traffic. *Parking lots. *Rally events. *Race events. *Private collections. *Stria dealership. Trivia *The Taurus Stria Carera Competizione is the successor to the Fukuda Tournament from Just Cause 1. *Competizione isn't named after the author (User:Pure_Competizione), but is actually Italian for 'competition', and it is a popular name given to Italian racing and sports cars such as the Ferrari F40 Competizione. *In the description when it states "''Rumour has it that the Scandinavian models were built under license in Svaneke factories, obviously making them invincible." ''is a reference to how Volvo cars are considered reliable and invincible, quite like the Toyota Hilux. *It is manufactured by Stria. Gallery Taurus Stria Carera JRC4.jpg|Taurus Stria Carera JRC4. Stria Carera 4-Door.png|First Generation Stria Carera 5-Door. Stria Carera III.jpg|Third Generation Stria Carera 5-Door. Category:Stria Category:Content Category:Just Cause: Hjallesund Category:Vehicles Category:Civilian Vehicles Category:Racing Vehicles Category:Rally Cars Category:Hatchbacks Category:Hot Hatches Category:Basic Cars Category:Just Racing Series Category:New and Improved Medici Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Hjallesund